


The Conclave

by purplelynxy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-the 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelynxy/pseuds/purplelynxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt at Lexas backstory, showing how she became commander. It spans from when she is 8, up until shortly after she becomes commander. This is based off of what has been shared in canon. This covers the Conclave and what it means/the traditions around it, as well as her relationships with the other Nightbloods, Titus, Costia and Anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your blood it's..." The girl Lexa was play fighting with froze as blood trickled out of Lexas nose.

"It's fine, it's just a bloody nose. Let's keep going" Lexa held her wooden sword up higher, ignoring the pain in her nose. In truth it did hurt, and it did make her eyes sting, but Lexa was going to be a warrior, so she had to be tough.

"Black..." The girl finished her sentence and Lexa shrugged. "It's just... the light. You know only the commanders' bloodline have black blood."

Lexa knew she was a Nightblood. Her parents knew she was a Nightblood as well, but they hid it from others. Her Mother and Father had wanted Lexa to have a normal life, and that was before her Father had been killed in battle (which, ultimately, made her Mother impossibly more protective). Her Mother worried, and Lexa never wanted to see the heartbreak of losing a loved one on her Mother's face ever again. She would avenge her Father's death in time... but for now, she had to train.

"Natbleeda. You are a Natbleeda." The girl dropped her sword and shook her head. "Do they know? Do they know that you should be in Polis?"

Lexa lowered her sword, trying to hide the panic she felt. "No, Costia, they don't. Don't tell anyone, okay? My Mother, she... the conclave would break her."

Costia nodded. "I won't, but others might notice. I don't know how long you can hide it, especially if you plan on being a warrior."

-FOUR-YEARS-LATER-

Lexa was woken by a pounding at the door. She bolted upright in her bed and grabbed her fathers old dagger without a second thought.

"Mother? Who is it?"

"We are here for Leksa Kom Trikru. Where is she?"

Lexa didn't respond, and a louder voice sounded.

"WHERE IS THE NATBLEEDA? TELL US. NOW."

Lexa heard muffled sobs coming from the entrance. She walked toward the door and hid her knife in the side of her pants. "I'm here."

"Come here." One man drew a knife as Lexa's mother's sobs got louder.

Lexa did as she was told and moved forward, sending her mother a reassuring look. She was terrified, and wanted her mother to believe it would be okay.

"Give me your hand." Lexa followed the instruction, holding the man's gaze as he sliced into her palm. Black blood oozed out of the wound and the man nodded, slipping his blade back into its sheath.

"This child belongs in Polis. She must train for the next conclave." Lexa''s mother was in hysterics; she had been hoping that nobody would find out about Lexa's condition, her curse.

The guards each took an arm and lead Lexa out of the house. Her mother followed. Lexa could not see what happened behind her, but one of her arms was now free, the guard's hand removed from her shoulder. She looked back just in time to see a blade being quickly swept across her mother's throat, red blood turning the dirt road to mud. Lexa did not scream, nor did she cry. She knew she couldn't show weakness. Instead, she held her head high, masked her pain, and tried not to vomit. Her mother had just been murdered in front of her, and she would never forget that. She would never forget seeing her mother in a pool of her own blood, her blank, dead eyes staring back at her. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa was lead through the city with 3 other children. She herself had seen 12 winters, but the others looked as though they had seen no more than 8. They likely did not know what happened at the Conclave, that they would have to kill each other until just one remained standing. Lexa only knew these details because of what her father told her, he had visited the capital a few times and had heard about the Nightbloods and the trial by combat. These children probably had no idea, especially given the fact that they came from a farming village and the only person she had ever confided in was Costia.

"Lexa!"

Lexa turned around at the sound of her name and her heart dropped. She knew that voice, and it was the last person she wanted to see her get hauled off like this, even if it was supposed to be an honour. Costia stood there, she looked concerned, no, she looked frightened. Lexa shook her head at Costia, warning her not to follow. She had already lost her family, she would not lose the girl she had grown up with and started to secretly fall for. No, Costia must stay here and be safe, Lexa wouldn't be able to forgive herself if anything happened to her. She turned her head straight again and marched on, smiling down at one of the smaller children. She suddenly realized that these children would have no families either, once they got to polis. They were her new family, her brothers and sisters.

Lexa had never been to Polis before. She had heard stories of it's grandeur from her father, but even that could never prepare her for the beauty of the city. It was huge, filled with people, vendors selling anything you could name. There were children running through the streets, adults chasing after them, people having conversations with neighbours and guards milling about keeping the order. All eyes turned to the group of children being lead through the crowd. Faces of envy, respect and fear. The Nightbloods were famous, a legend, many parents wanted their children to be Nightbloods, to go to the Conclave and become the next commander. Lexa, however, never wanted this. She only ever wanted to grow up and follow in her fathers footsteps, to be a warrior, to be out there fighting. She had never wanted to be behind the scenes, sitting on a throne well away from that battle. She rested her fingers on the handle of the blade stuck in the side of her pants, her fathers spirit would always be with her, that she knew, and with him and her mother on her side she could do anything. They were lead through the crowd to the massive tower in the centre of the city and up to the top floor. The Commander sat high up on her throne. There were warriors standing to one side of it.

"Bring in the Natbleedas, the tournament will begin shortly."

Lexa had known of the conclave, but she had never heard of any tournament.

They were called up in twos and given wooden swords, whoever won the fight was cast to the side with the warriors, whoever lost was cast to the other side. Lexa won her fight in a difficult match up against a brutal opponent, this girl was good and fought dirty. In the end they were both bruised and bleeding as Lexa held her sword to the other girls throat. Lexa was cast to the side with the warriors, the other girl was cast to the other side.

The Warriors stepped forward and each called out a name. Anya, the right hand warrior to the Commander, went first and called out Lexas name. The other warriors called out names from the winning side as well. When the selecting process was finished the commander rose.

"The remaining Natbleedas will be paired up with a trainer, as you have shown today that you do not yet have what it takes to be a fully fledged Natbleedas. Train hard, or die quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa awoke with tears streaming down her face, she had had a nightmare about her mother, remembering the look in her eyes, begging the guards not to take away her daughter. She remembered the sickening thump of her body hitting the ground, the sight of the blood pooling around her body, her dead eyes staring through Lexa. Lexa stood up and scrambled for a bucket, settling for a vase. vomit spewed out of her mouth onto the poor plant inside, leaving it dripping with chunks of puke. She knew that she was lucky there wasn't anybody else in the room with her, if she were to be seen as weak, especially being one of the older Nightbloods, she would be punished or even killed. No, she had to stay strong in the public eye.

Lexa got dressed, there were clean clothes left on her bed, traditional Nightblood attire with many straps and buckles, likely to prepare them for wearing the actual Heda armour. Lexa took a few moments to put hers on, it was more complicated than it looked and she got stuck a couple of times. The outfit was a bit big on her, but she liked it, it made her feel powerful and badass. She finished doing up the last few straps and hid her knife under the floorboards, she didn't want to be executed for carrying a weapon on her second day as a Nightblood. She left the room and headed for the dining area, she wanted to eat something before heading out for training and needed to refill her stomach. Halfway down the steps she was stopped by a guard.  
"Anya is waiting for you in the training yard. You better hurry, she doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
"Can I get food first?"  
The guard laughed at Lexa.  
"No. Food will make you slower than you already are."  
Lexa did not enjoy being laughed at, in fact it infuriated her beyond measure. She wanted so badly just to wipe the smile off this mans face, but, again, did not want to get executed on her second day for not being able to keep her temper in check.

Lexa scampered out to the training yard to meet Anya, who stood at the edge of the training circle with a large staff in her hands.

"Lexa, do we need to install a rooster outside of your window? We were supposed to meet at dawn, the sun is almost a quarter of the way across the sky."

Lexa blinked, Anya hadn't mentioned anything about the time. "How was I supposed to know that? You ne-"

Anya interrupted and gave Lexa a knowing look. "Surely you knew, you're father would have trained with you at dawn, as is the warriors way. One does not forget these things young one. Don't be late again or you will be cleaning out the stables."

"You knew my dad?" Lexa stared up at the woman in front of her, she was aware that Anya was the leader of their warriors, but she never thought that Anya knew her father personally.

Anya smiled and shook her head at Lexa. "Of course I did, we we're brothers and sisters in arms. I lead his last battle." Anya looked off into the distance. "He was a good man and a good warrior, losing him was difficult for all of us."

Lexa nodded in acknowledgement. "I didn't know you two were close. I guess I thought he was with a different group... I never really got any details about what happened."

Anya shifted her eyes back to Lexa's. "Another day young one, another day." Anya tilted her head at Lexa. "Did your mother ever tell you that I brought his knife back for you? It is custom that a warriors training child recieve their parents knife should they fall in battle."

Lexa shook her head, her eyes widening. "I- I had no idea. My mother she was... she was very upset when I got home from training with Costia. She didn't say anything, she just handed it to me."

"Understandable. She had just lost her love, that must have been devastating. How is she? I haven't seen her since that day, wanted to be respectful."

Lexa looked away, trying to hide the burning of tears in her eyes. "She's dead. They killed her when she... when she tried to stop them from taking me."

Anya lowered her head in respect. "Her fight is over, and I understand why you are upset. However your fight is just beginning, and I can tell you will do their legacy justice."

Anya stepped into the training circle with the staff in her hands, there were no other weapons in sight, which left Lexa confused.

"Today we work on footwork and dodging. You cannot win a fight if you can't escape your opponents strikes."

Lexa stepped into the circle, going into training mode and wiping away any remnants of tears. She was quickly struck on the side of the knee, sending her tumbling into the dirt.

"Up, Lexa. We will try again. Focus on the staff as it comes near you."

Anya kept striking Lexa in the legs with the staff and Lexa kept face planting in the dirt. She thought she was a good fighter, but clearly she was mistaken. It was really rather embarrassing.

"You fought well yesterday, but you kept letting her hit you. Battle is not a contest of who bleeds more or has the bigger scar. The best warriors have no scars."

Anya tossed the staff to Lexa, inviting her to try and hit her with it. Lexa swung the staff at Anyas legs with ferocity. She was frustrated that she could not block Anyas hits and that she looked like a fool. Anya caught the staff with ease.

"Try again."

Lexa tried again and again, Anya slipping away just fast enough, or swatting away the staff, she even jumped over it once with impressive height and gracce. Lexa could see now why Anya had no scars on her face. Nobody could hit her.

Lexa shook her head as she looked at Anya with both awe and frustration. "How?"

"Practice, young one. You will get there. I see your father in the way you fight. He was a grow warrior and you are a child. It is okay to be a little slower. In time you will be just as good as he was, if not better. Now go clean yourself up and be back here tomorrow. At dawn this time. Don't be late."

Anya took the staff back from Lexa and walked back towards the tower. Lexa looked at her legs, rolling up her pant legs a little. Her shins were black and blue with small patches of blood. Anya had just kept knocking her down. Lexa wasn't sure how that was going to help her become a better better fighter, how it would help her defeat the rest of the Nightbloods, but she had faith in Anya. She wouldn't just do this for fun. Or would she?


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa awoke the next morning ready for training, she knew that to get better she would have to fall down a few times, even if it was embarrassing. She understood why Anya was being hard on her with the training, so Lexa could learn that she isn’t the best, that to get better she has to fail first. She hopped out of bed and promptly fell to the floor, her legs having given out from under her. She looked down at her bare shins and sighed, they looked even worse than they had the day before and were starting to swell. Regardless, Anya did not like to be kept waiting, so Lexa stood back up slowly, put her clothes on and carefully made her way down to the training yard.

Anya was waiting, staff in hand, in the middle of the training circle. She smirked as Lexa entered the circle.

“Shame you weren’t late, I had the perfect rooster picked out for outside your bedroom and I even fed my horse extra food so he would dirty the stables more.” Anya let her smirk turn into an actual smile “I’m glad you got here, you seemed pretty banged up after our session yesterday, so I was half expecting you to not show up at all.”

Lexa shrugged “I’m fine, just a couple of bruises.”

Anya nodded “I see it as motivation NOT to get hit.”

Anya swung the staff at Lexa and Lexa swatted it away sloppily, almost losing her balance in doing so.

“Just a few bruises? Bruises wouldn’t make you wobbly, young one.”

Anya put down the staff and walked closer to Lexa, motioning for her to pull her pant leg up. Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes.

“It’s nothing. I’ll live.”

Anya glared at Lexa as if she were an idiot. “If you can’t fight, you can’t fight. Permanent damage would damn you, Lexa. Show me.”

Lexa closed her eyes and exhaled heavily, pulling up her pant leg and exposing the bruises and cuts. Anya knelt down to take a closer look and nodded. 

“Walk around for a bit, stretch it out. We will resume training tomorrow if you are able.”

Lexa opened her mouth to object, but the look Anya gave her effectively shut her up. She lowered her head and nodded, unhappy. It was just a bit of pain, she would have to get used to it if she was going to be commander.

Lexa found herself wandering through the streets of Polis. While the city was stunning and fascinating to explore, seeing so many unfamiliar faces and new areas made her feel strangely exposed. Everybody knew everybody in her home village of Ton D.C, but here she knew nobody.

Lexa stopped at a food stand to check out some apples, she had worked up an appetite with all of her walking and could use some food. These apples looked impressively fresh, so she dug in her pockets for something to trade with, momentarily forgetting that she had no belongings other than her father’s knife.

“Lex?”

Lexa nearly dropped the apple at the sound of her name. Startled, she looked up into familiar brown eyes and smiled broadly. 

“Costia!”

Lexa rushed behind the cart and enveloped her friend in a hug, smelling her usual scent of fresh food. Lexa pulled away suddenly, looking confused. 

“Wait, what are you doing here?”

Costia frowned and gestured to the cart in front of her.

“My mother makes the trip to deliver fruits and vegetables to Polis, she often comes up to set up a stand for a week or two. I offered to come with her this time because I knew you would be here, I wanted to see you.” Costia paused for a second, looking hurt. “I thought you might be happy to see me, but you don’t look like that happy. What’s wrong Lex?”

Lexa forced a smile “Nothing, it’s fine. I am happy to see you, I just wasn’t expecting to, that’s all.”

Costia raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Really? You didn’t think I would come to visit my best friend the Nightblood? Total badass? Potential new Commander? You must be so excited for the conclave, that is what it’s called, right? I mean I don’t know exactly what happens, but you either win or you come home right? Everyone back at home is so jealous, they all want to be in your shoes.”

Lexa shifted uncomfortably, directing her gaze to the apple in her hand. “Yeah… very excited. They shoudn’t be jealous though. Really.”

Costia narrowed her eyes at Lexa. “Come on Lex, don’t play the reluctant hero now. Why shouldn’t they be jealous? What happens that is so terrible?”

Lexa looked at Costia, then went back to inspecting the apple in her hands intensely, avoiding the question. She wished she could tell Costia what happened at the conclave, that you either win or you die, but she knew that Costia would worry and that was the last thing she wanted. If she were to die, she would want her last moments with her to not be plagued with worry and fear, but rather happiness and bliss. She would rather die without Costia knowing it was a strong possibility. Lexa felt Costia’s hand cover her own, sparks dancing across her skin as Costia pushed the apple away from her gaze.

“Lex?” She whispered gently “Lex, what happens at the conclave?”

Lexa sighed and met Costia’s soft gaze, she looked frightened and worried. Lexa pulled her eyes away and shook her head “Nothing, don’t worry about it. It was good to see you.” Lexa put the apple back on the cart and turned away towards the tower. Costia put a hand on Lexa’s arm, stopping her.

“Tell me.”

Lexa closed her eyes at Costia’s desperate whisper. She sounded so concerned, as she should be, and it broke Lexa’s heart. She turned around slowly and looked at Costia sadly.  
“We all fight. To the death. Last one standing becomes commander.”

Costia’s eyes widened in horror and her mouth fell open. “Lexa… did you… did you already know this? Crap, we need to get you out of here, we could run somewhere, I’m not sure where. Lexa, does your mom know about this? We can bring her too and… Lexa… Lexa why are you crying?”

Lexa swiped aggressively at the tears trickling down her face. She couldn’t show weakness. She took a deep breath to ground herself, preparing herself for Costia’s reaction to what she was about to say.

“My mother is dead, Costia. They killed her when she- when she tried to stop them from taking me.”

Costia’s face fell even further, tears gathering in her eyes. Lexa’s mom was like a mother to Costia as well, this must have hit her hard.

“Lexa… we can go somewhere, okay? You, my mom, and me. We can run.”

Lexa shook her head “No, Costia, I can’t. They will find me and they will kill me if I run. They already found me once. I have to stay here. Hopefully I will live to be Commander and, if not? Well, I hope the next in line is kind to you.”  
“Lexa, that’s a bit dramatic, even for you.”

Lexa shrugged, she didn’t care if it sounded dramatic. She meant it.

Costia saw that Lexa didn’t want to discuss the topic any further, she wasn’t exactly good at hiding her feelings on her face. “Tell me about the past couple of days here, how is Polis? Is it everything you dreamed? We need to start taking the stand down anyway so we have time to talk.”

Lexa and Costia took down the stand together as Lexa shared the details of the last 2 days, of working with Anya, how hard the training sessions were, seeing the Commander and winning her fight in the tournament. It was just like back at home, where she and Costia used to talk about anything and everything, and, for a moment, she felt like she was back there. Like everything might just be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long, life has been crazy (I just finished moving, made the Deans list at school, got a new job, got engaged). I plan to update semi regularly during the summer and hopefully will continue in the fall and winter as well.  
> I honestly never thought that I would come back to this fic, or to writing fics at all, but since moving I am now away from my judgmental roommate and feel way more comfortable writing.  
> TL;DR I'm back and hopefully here to stay after a long hiatus

Lexa never saw her life going this way. She had been told by her parents – especially her dad – that she could be and do anything she wanted, that she had complete control over her life.  She had been a fool for believing him. For believing that, as a Nightblood, she could lead any life she wanted. She missed her friends, missed her _life_ , but that was all gone now. Her parents at rest together, their spirits keeping her going.

 

Costia was in town, yes, and that was more than she had ever hoped for... but seeing her face unleashed a flood of grief for her family, opened the door for memories of her life, her _old life_ , to take over her brain day and night. She was tired and her increasingly challenging sessions with Arya hadn't helped her feel any more rested.

 

Lexa started away from the window at the sound of a soft knock on her door. She considered not answering, but figured that would be unwise if it were important.

 

“Come in.”  
  
She heard footsteps step inside the room slowly, the door being closed behind them. She closed her eyes and turned around, coming face to face with Anya.

 

Lexa raised her brows in surprise. “It's the middle of the night, Anya, is everything okay?”

 

Anya nodded, taking a step closer to Lexa. “I am well, but I got the feeling that you weren't. It would appear that I was right. Would you like to talk?”   
  
Lexa looked at Anya suspiciously. Her father had spoken with her about weakness according to those in the capital, that to them sharing sadness, remorse, or pain of any sort was a punishable offense for someone in power, and anyone about to potentially be in power. She didn't want to risk opening up to somebody who could ultimately betray her.  
  
Anya nodded slowly. “If you would like to, or are ready to, let me know. I will be here for you as I was for your father, and your secrets are safe with me.”  
  
Lexa narrowed her eyes at Anya. What, exactly, had her father confided in her? What secrets of her family did Anya know that, perhaps, Lexa did not?   
  
She nodded slowly at the woman in front of her. She needed to talk to someone, someone who would not worry the same way that Costia would, and she felt as though she were almost at the point of bursting – spilling everything that had been on her mind since that fateful day in Ton DC – when Anya let out a soft sigh, breaking Lexa's trance.  
  
“Another time, then. I understand your reservations. No doubt your father told you how things tend to go here, due to Titus' presence.” She laced his name with venom. She did not need to tell Lexa that she wasn't fond of Titus – her tone of voice and the look on her face, as though she had suddenly smelled something awful, has said it all. She smiled softly at Lexa, and then turned and left, the room now completely empty of anyone else.  
  
Lexa woke the next morning to yet another knock on the door.  
  
“Titus wishes to see all Notbleedas in the teaching room on floor eight by dawn. Those who are late will be punished and made an example of.”  
  
The heavy footsteps faded down the corridor as Lexa faded back into sleep. She had barely registered what the voice had said before falling back into a dream about Costia.   
  
The sky was a vibrant blue, bluer than Lexa had ever seen it, and the sun was peeking out behind fluffy clouds. Lexa looked to her left and saw a beautiful girl with sun shining off her dark skin, brown eyes glistening, hair falling around her face in kinks and curls, her lips slightly parted in a small smile. Lexa looked into her eyes, into Costia's eyes, and reached for her hand, finding that they were already entwined. Costia's eyes reflected Lexa's own desires, her own love and admiration as she leaned closer to Lexa, closing her eyes and putting their lips together.  
  
“LEXA KOM TRI-KRU!”  
  
The sound of the door bursting open woke her from her dream. Lexa scrambled out of bed at the sight of the angry looking bald man before her. He was furious as he stormed across the room and grabbed her roughly by the arm, shoving her towards the clothing sitting in a near pile on the small table by the door.  
  
“Get dressed. With. Haste.”

 

He spun on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him. He stood outside the door, waiting for her.

 

Lexa quickly dressed, leaving a few buckles undone in her haste to not keep Titus waiting. She opened the door and he grabbed her arm again, leading her down the hallway and into the man-powered lift.   
  
Lexa was lead into a room, large and open, a few tables against walls which had several writings on them. Teachings, sayings, diagrams and several maps. The other Nightbloods were sat in a circle, a large chain before them. Titus' grip on Lexa's arm was very strong, strong enough that she would have a large, finger-shaped bruise on her wrist shortly.   
  
The other Nightbloods looked between her and Titus in fear. It was at this moment that she realized pieces of what the man at her door that morning had said: _dawn_ – _those who are late –_ _punished –_ _made an example of_.

 

Lexa steeled herself for whatever happened next. Would Titus forgive her if she said she had forgotten? That she had fallen back asleep and had dreamt of Costia?

 

Probably not.

 

“Lexa here did not arrive in time for our lesson today. In fact, she was still asleep when I went to retrieve her. Do you all recall what the message was this morning? What your _clear_ instructions and consequences were?” He looked at the other Nightbloods, gesturing for them to answer him and loud.   
  
They answered in unison, “Those who are late will be punished.”  
  
Titus smiled, a smile that made Lexa's stomach turn. “Exactly. If any of you are to be Commander, you must also be shown that consequences are and will be severe for any disobedience, as you must be taught discipine in a way that you will all remember.”  
  
Titus cast Lexa aside and motioned for her to sit down with the others.  
  
“First, I do believe proper introductions are in order. I am Titus, Flemkepa and mentor, teacher.I am the one who will be teaching you the ways of Commanders before you. I will be disciplining those who do not fall in line, and I will be the one to weed out those who clearly do not belong.”   
  
He looked at Lexa and gestured for her to stand up and join him. “I had plans for a different lesson today. I was under the – clearly false – impression that you would _all_ at least attempt to be punctual on your first day of lessons, but alas, here we are. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Lexa Kom Tri-Kru? Or am I correct in assuming that you simply fell back asleep and ignored your orders even under the clear promise of punishment?”

 

Lexa swallowed, trying to clear the lump in her throat. _Weed out those who don't belong?_ What exactly did that mean?  
  
She took a breath, trying to think of something, anything, that would get her out of being punished. Did she tell him that Anya came into her room late at night? No, she didn't want to sell Anya out like that. Her father would be disappointed in her even considering that an option.  
  
“I... was in a deep sleep when I heard the knock. I... I thought it was a dream.” Lexa cursed herself silently. That was a weak excuse, and she knew it.  
  
Titus raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Did you all hear that? She thought it was a _dream_. Didn't even think that, even if it were a dream, it might be worth confirming.” He laughed, the sound like nails on a chalkboard. He was clearly enjoying this.  
  
Lexa's face turned beet red at the humiliation. None of the other Nightbloods would even look at her. They all appeared to be scared and uncomfortable. She forced herself to hold her head up high at his next words, though she was terrified of what would happen next.  
  
“Well, as you all will shortly learn, I do not hold back on my promises, and I did promise that there would be swift and severe punishment... that those who are late shall be made an example of.” He turned to Lexa and looked her right in the eyes. “I do hope you learn from this.”  
  
He grabbed Lexa's wrist again, she winced slightly at the pain as he nearly crushed it. He lead her over to the centre of the circle and motioned for all of the others to watch. He pulled a small blade from his beld and held it in front of him, and it glinted in the light coming in from the window.  
  
“As punishment, we will have one cut for each half hour that Miss Lexa here had missed of today's lesson.” He looked at the other Nightbloods. “As you well know she has missed two full hours, of which you spent introducing yourselves and stating wy you think that you would be best suited to be Commander. That equals four cuts, each deeper than the last, to teach you punctuality.”  
  
He looked around at each Nightblood, who looked too afraid to look away from him. Clearly they had not expected these sorts of lessons, perhaps they believed that they would be treated kinder.  
  
Titus raised the blade and pulled Lexa's arm towards him, pulling up her sleeve. He rested the knife on her upper forearm and sliced.  
  
Lexa clenched her jaw. The pain was bearable, but still quite unpleasant. Blood oozed slowly out of the wound as Titus moved the knife further down her forearm, slicing again, deeper this time. She sucked in a sharp breath at the pain, blood pooling out of the this wound as well.   
  
She swore she could see a smile on Titus' face as he sliced again, this time in the middle of her forearm. She let out a small whimper at the pain as the knife dug deeper into her soft skin. She was unsure how much deeper he could go without seriously injuring her.

 

He lifted the knife off her skin and tugged her sleeve back down. Lexa was confused, as were the other Nightbloods, by the looks on their faces. Had he forgotten that he had said four? Still, he did not let go of her and instead rose the knife to her face.  
  
He looked gravely at each Nightblood in turn before digging the blade into the space just above her left eyebrow, clearly a place chosen so that she, but few others, would be able to see it as is scarred. She cried out in pain as she felt the knife hit bone, hot blood dripped from her eyebrow into her eye, turning her vision black. She felt tears on her face as her hand flew up to the wound.   
  
The other Nightbloods gasped as Titus stepped away from her bleeding and trembling frame. He presented her to the group, spinning her in a circle so they could all see her, while also pulling her hand away from her face. Several of the other Nightbloods looked like they might puke on the spot.  
  
He directed her to sit in the front row. “This is the mildest of punishments. Do not disobey your orders. None of you are Commander yet; you must be taught to obey before you can be taught to command. Taught to follow before you can lead.”   
  
He walked over to one of the many writings on the wall, showing the Tenants of being Commander. “The Tenants of being Commander. These are the rules you will live by and base _every_ action on, whether political or personal. Today, we will discuss the first Tenant, the most important of them all: love is weakness. To be Commander is to be alone.”  
  
Lexa held her bloodied face in her hands. She knew if she tried to leave, she would be slapped. She figured this, sitting there in excruciating pain as she tried to hold together two pieces of skip to stop the bleeding, must be another of his rather “hands-on” lessons... that to be Commander you must be able to listen and understand, even while in pain. She told herself it was a lesson, in the hopes that the man before her didn't just have a thing for torturing children.  
  
Titus wrapped the lesson up by telling them all that they must cut off any and all connections with friends and family, that if they were seen with anyone other than their warrior mentors or other Nightbloods, they would be punished. He motioned towards Lexa and the blood still pouring down her face, doing as he said he would and making an example out of her.   
  
Lexa realized she could not be seen with Costia in any manner other than trading briefly at the fruit and vegetable stand.


End file.
